profandomcom-20200213-history
Bard
"For music is not only a form of art, it is also destructive in battles." Alright, this is the blank page, ready for you to edit for this job. If you need any help, go the Job Template Example page so that you have an idea of what you are going to do. = Jobchange Guide = Requirements: - 1 Ment / Aloe / Hinalle / Witherless Rose / Frozen Rose or any flower except the "ordinary" Flower - 1 Sticky Mucus - 1 Squid Ink - 60 Trunks (any kind, optional) - 12,500z (for warping purposes) - Job 40 or above To become a Bard, a male Archer must be, at the least, Job Lv. 40. To initiate the quest for the job change, head to Comodo and you'll find the Wandering Bard NPC near one of the trees. Talk to him, and tell him that "you want to listen to his song". He'll then ask you if you want to become a Bard like himself. If you agree, he'll ask you to befriend the Snowman of Lutie. (NOTE: This quest can be done by other jobs too) Head on to Lutie. Talk to the Snowman to start the quest. He will tell you a little about himself, and will mention about a little girl. This little girl can be found on the north-east part of Lutie. Talk to her to reveal some details on Snowman's past. Go back to Snowman and he'll tell you more of his story, whilst holding Mr. Peterson's card. He (Mr. Peterson) is in the north-western end of Lutie, near the Vending Machine. He'll then direct you to Hairy Uncle Kan, who will tell you about Snowman's origins, for a price. Give him the Sticky Mucus and Squid Ink in exchange for information. He will reveal on how Snowman came to be, how he came to Lutie and other stories involving him. He'll then tell you that a woman might know more about him (Snowman). Go to the middle part of the town, enter the north-west house and talk to the woman there. She will ask you if you can fetch her the "World's Biggest Salt" (item will not be shown on the inventory). Get the World's Biggest Salt from Snowman, and then go back to her. She will guide you to the Clown in the middle of the town, ask him about Snowman's history. The Clown reveals to the player that he wasn't a Snowman like he is now, revealing that he isn't really a Snowman before but a passing Alchemist took pity on him, and made him a (near) immortal Snowman. Talk to the two kids (right-side of town) to know more. Talking to the two kids, they'll tell you that Snowman, being kind as he is, is blessed by Lutie Santa the power of giving gifts to kind people. After talking to them, talk to Snowman. He'll be surprised, as you are too eager to learn about his story, making him your friend, thus completing the quest. Reward is randomly generated. Completing the Snowman quest, head back to Comodo for a test on singing. No worries though, you don't need to practice your vocal tunes here. Instead, you will do some typing. Some notes to be considered: - The blue line must be also typed. There are 7 lines on each song. - All lines must be typed within 3 minutes. Any more than that, and you'll have to start the test over - Punctuations, capitalizations should be considered. Apparently, Bragi's Poem (Bragi, Bragi!) is the only song you can pass this test on. Other songs will either make you start over again, or foul words have been detected. Passing this test, you will be given a choice, to become a Bard this instant, or he'll give you an instrument in exchange for 60 Barren / Solid / Fine-Grained / Trunks. Congratulations, you are now a Bard! = Builds = Blank Build *STR: *AGI: *INT: *VIT: *DEX: *LUK: Skills: *NO SKILL Other suggested skills: *NO SKILL Discuss skill here =Equipment= =Skills= =Job Bonus= =See Also= *Bard and Minstrel Q & A Thread *Job Template Example Category:Classes